pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombified Zombie
(Blocks and can't be zombified) (Plant Food only)(Blocks) (Deflects guts)|first seen = Lawn of Doom Epic Quest: Step 1|flavor text = This random Zombified Zombie has a convoluted backstory. He was zombified by a Zombified Zombie who was also zombified by another Zombified Zombie who was yet again zombified by yet another Zombified Zombie... Pretty much ZOMBICEPTION.}} Zombified Zombie is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He could instantly turn any plant he bite (except Infi-nut) into more Zombified Zombies with the same health as the plant's health (For example, a Zombified Zombie bites a full-health wall-nut, the plant will turn into a zombified zombie with 40 nds of health). He could also randomly throw a gut to a random plant, which deal 1 bite/100 dps to the plant. He is immune to plant effects that need to be bitten or eaten first (e.g. Garlic, Chili Bean, Hypno-shroom, etc.). The plant will get zombified instead. He is first seen in the Lawn of Doom Epic Quest and is one of five zombies featured in the quest, the other four being Zombeast, Illusionist Zombie, Dark Fog Zombie, and Spine Summoner Zombie. Origins Zombified Zombie's appearance and ability is based on Zombies commonly depicted in media, who are decaying corpses able to infect and zombify humans by biting them. His gut-throwing ability is partially based on the Deads. His half-decaying head bears a similiarity with the Zombie Pigman. Appearance Zombified Zombie looked like a much, much rotten and decaying Basic Zombie. He is very decaying to the point where a part of his brain is visible and his gut is exposed from his stomach (But isn't visible due to his tie). His head is half-decayed into a skull and he has green goos on his body, mostly to replace blood. Almanac Entry Overview Zombified Zombie absorbs 30 nds/600 dps and his left arm falls upon absorbing 15 nds/300 dps. For Zombified plants, their left arm fall upon absorbing 50% of their full health. Encounters *'Lawn of Doom Epic Quest': All steps *'Arena' Strategies Try to not use defensive plants, especially when fed with Plant Food, against him (except Infi-nut) to block him, since he will convert the plant into a Zombified Zombie with higher health, causing more problem. Fortunately, he moves quite slowly, so the player could kill him quickly before he wreck havoc to the player's defenses. If the player still want to block the zombie, using Infi-nut is the best choice since he could block the zombie without plant food, he can't be zombified by the zombie, and he could regenerate. While his guts deal low damage, they could be a problem when a horde of Zombified Zombies throwing them at your plants. Try to protect vital plants (such as endangered plants) from the guts using Umbrella Leaf, though the player need to periodically replanting him. Zombified Zombie when paired with Breakdancers and Dinosaurs can be extremely dangerous, as the two could move the zombie deeper to your defenses, causing many problems. Fortunately, Zombified Zombie and Dinosaurs only appear together once in the last step of the Lawn of Doom Epic Quest, but he and Breakdancers appear together quite commonly throughout the quest. Try to kill the Breakdancers before they'll kick the Zombified Zombies, otherwise try to push back all of the Zombified Zombies using Hurrikale. For the case of Dinos, try to charm them when they appear in the same lane with the zombie. Gallery ZombifiedZombieTile.png|With grass background ZombifiedZombie.png|Without background Trivia *When hypnotized (by Caulipower), Zombified Zombie could zombify zombies into more hypnotized Zombified Zombies and vice versa. This follows the same rule as the plant zombification. **However, he can't zombify other Zombified Zombies, mechanical zombies, and zombies with Machined toughness or higher. This was made for balancing reasons. **For the case of other Zombified Zombies, the two can't zombify each other. They'll attack like normal. *This zombie was created for the 2019 Lawn of Doom Contest by DsFanboy *In Arena, Zombified plants won't reward any points. **This was made to prevent players from exploiting it to get many points easily. Category:Lawn of Doom 2019 contest entry Category:Attacking Zombies Category:Zombies with Protected Toughness Category:Zombies that can summon other zombies Category:Zombies that summon other Zombies Category:Good Articles